magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amina
Amina (アミーナ, Amina) she is mercenary and djinn equip‏. Appearance Amina is young beautiful women with long black hair and big magenta eyes... Personality Is a very cheerful person, enjoy battles and have fun. Have a wild spirit, that's the reazon of her occupation. It's pretty serious when her or her partners are in danger. Also have a maternal side, likes to take care of others like a mother does. Always is ready for help a friend, is prepared to give her live of someone she loves. Is very sentimental, but don't like to show it, in her occupation she can't show feelings. History Amina have no memories of her childhood. One day she just woke up in the middle of the dessert with a box full of papers and objects, one of the objects was the little gold brooch (the one in her skirt). She used to be a thief, and didn't care about the persons that she stole, because she could fight with them. She found the Saxum dungeon (18th Dungeon) accidentally, because she was looking for a place to stay, and found an underground cave which was the dungeon. Saxum knew that there was a human living in his cave, but he didn't care about, Amina wasn't a threat to him. Sometimes he interacted with her, trying to know her and he liked her personality. Amina stayed at the grave almost 2 years. When a group of bandits tried to get the Djinn and the teasures, they thought that the 12 years old girl was triying to get them too. However, Saxum wanted Amina to be her owner, and used the gold brooch as the Metal Vassel, and beat the bandits. Since then, they have been together, and she decided to work as a mercenary. She met Hakuei Ren in one of the conquers of Kou Empire, and they hired her for some works, and some times stayed at the castle waiting for the next "mission", and there she met Hakuryuu. When the goverment in the Empire changed, they didn't call Amina again, so kept traveling around the different places, taking other orders. Once, a business man, called her to murder a guy who stole merchancy (food) and beat his workers. That guy was Aladdin, Amina couldn't murder a kid, and she decided to don't take that order, then she paid for the food that he ate and stay with Aladdin a while. Two months later, they got separated in a sand storm. They met again when Amina gots an order in Balbadd, and they travel together again with Morgiana. Toogu Town is the place in which the slaves that fought as gladiators lives. All the members of the town are kids that Amina knew in her childhood, and escaped from the man that was using them. In the escape, Amina got lost. She came back looking for her memories (this happened after Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba got separated), in the coliseum in which the man had them. And there she met a old woman that take her to the town. At the town, met her childhood friends again, including Galum, and stayed there to get her memories back. Galum and her came closest again, and he became into a household of Saxum. Then, they wanted to send a representative from the town to go to Sindria and negotiate with Simbad to move the town to his kingdom. They chose Galum, and Amina had to take him to Sindria. Abilities '-Default: '''Melee combat: Can attack closely, but she don't have the same strenght as a pure fanalis, so she attack at speciffic points weakening the enemy, or killing him when hit critic points of the body. Silent assault: She can assoult the enemy silently and quickly, and attack him in the same way. '-Earth: 'Hardening: Use Saxum to harden parts of her body with rocks. Works like defensive and offensive. '-Djinn: '''Metal Vassel: Landmass: Her arms accesories collect soil and cover her arms with it. Djinn equip Djinn weapon equip: Is a huge hammer that arise from the ground, and with it she can create "rock waves". Stats * Quantity of Magoi 4/5 * Fighting Ability 4/5 * Physical Strenght 3/5 * Technique 3/5 * Leadership Ability 1/5 * Widsom 2/5 Trivia * Her mother was part fanalis and his father was common. She have a little part of fanalis, have the fighting ability but not the strength. * Aladdin call her "Nina". * She changed the vessel once. * Likes alcohol but she gets drunk easily. * Used to like Hakuryuu. References * She was created by Rinnichin. All rights belongs to rightful artist. Thank you for art and synopsis! I do not own anything. If you want more information visit Rinnichin page: http://rinnichin.deviantart.com/. Category:Female Characters Category:Djinn Equip Category:Dungeon Capturer